Vampire Academy the After Years Dimitri POV
by Hobbie Cat
Summary: In the years after Rose's name is cleared she and Dimitri are allowed to see each other and one morning dimitri wakes up to rose just standing there, what could be wrong with her if he didn't know better he would say she was in Lissa's head but NO their not bonded any more... Right? This is not a Sex crazed book it will only have it's rating because im not sure whats going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy the After Years Dimitri POV**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

Everyday since Rose recovered I've been able to see her, wake up with her in my arms and just breath in her whole being, smiling at this I outstretch one arm searching for her and realize she's not there. Damn she's getting good at not waking me when she gets up.

Still slightly drowsy I roll over to find her, and I find her but theres something wrong her back is turned to me and she is standing perfectly still, "Roza?" I ask trying to keep my voice level... no answer, sitting up I grab some jeans off the floor and walk over. 'Roza?" still nothing slowly I circle her and her face literally says it all.

* * *

**Rose POV**

I'm surrounded by people all trying to get to me, all asking when will you change this that or the other thing and all I have keeping me from running is Cristian my love and right now my Anchor. "QUIET!" Christian yells into the crowed "the queen has something to say" WHAT NO I DON'T "I um well I'm working to fix the age law" Yah thats my girl I yell in my own head.

"And I agree with the training sessions for Moroi, so schools will now be teaching offense magic to all" this caused a lot of disagreement but after a little bit it settled down "And Jill Dragomir" I saw her smile at the name they were bonding slowly but surely " Will be trained as a princess and the law that keeps me on the thrown is being Re-negotiated" mentally smiling at this Lissa decided I was done shoving me out of her head.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

"Roza?" she mumbles a good morning "Roza... were you with Lissa?" looking me in the eyes she nods " Roza, thats not" "I know it's not possible but somehow even without the bond I got sucked into her head when emotions were running high.

"Oh Roza this changes everything..." "I Know"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS ANY GOOD, this is my first writing and I just need someone to tell me if I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy the After Years **

**Dimitri POV**

I'm glad Rose was already dressed because that meant we could leave right away "you don't need to come" stated Rose like we didn't even know each other "yes I do" I said because it should have been obvious to her that I would come see Lissa with her.

"Fine" she retaliated I knew this was bugging her more than she was letting on because she was finally her own person and to find out she wasn't would be devastating, it would be like if I turned Strigoi again, shuddering at the thought I pushed on.

"She could have learned to show others what she was seeing, we don't know everything about Spirit yet","no, one she would have told me and two it felt the same as it used to" "ok..." I pondered on this for a second "so what if your still spirit bound what then?" I realized I'd said the wrong thing about the second her fist hit my face, she had been walking in front of me but was now standing with one foot on top of me "ROSE" I yelled attracting more attention to us the we already had, people aren't sure what to think of two guardians dating yet.

"Mark my words Dimitri" this was the first time she'd said my name all day/night " I am Rose Hathaway and I am NOT going back to the way I was" this was true she would never be the girl I'd met almost two years ago...but still she was out of line at this I grabbed her before spirit darkness could show anymore (I was hoping that was all it was) caring her the infirmary proved harder that I had thought well with her kicking and screaming all the way definitely spirit darkness had what had happened to her only been a temporary cure?

"BELIKOV!" Rose screamed that feral animal look in her eyes "PUT ME DOWN" Hans who has been in crowed control had gotten a few bumps and scrapes came busting through the doors "Rose!" he half yelled half asked "something happened the bond between Rose and Lissa is back" shock read allover Hans' face "WELL HELP ME!" I screamed at him the guardians on duty came running and helped me carry her into the intermarry when we retrained her and sedated her. At that very second Lissa came bursting through the doors sorrow was the only emotion I could read off her and all she could muster was to come to Roses bed and repeat through tears over and over again "oh no not again not again"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lissa POV**

"DAMN" I cried throwing the tray beside Roses bed across the room shocking everyone, "Your majesty? Are you all right" I knew why I was acting like this it was the spirt but I couldn't help it " ALL RIGHT LOOK AT HER" I said pointing at Rose "IS SHE ALL RIGHT?" someone opened their mouth to answer but I cut them off "NO SHE ISN'T AND IF SHE IS STILL BONDED TO ME THEN IM NOT ALL RIGHT ALL THIS TIME SHES BEEN TAKING THE DARKNESS AND I NEVER KNEW THATS MONTHS SHES BEEN DOING IT NATURALLY" I think at this point they decided I want ok and picked me up and tied me down "LET ME GO!" I screamed a part of me knew it was no use but why not try?

**Dimitri POV**

I saw it in Lissa's eyes before she started to act on it she was over flowing with spirit darkness we needed to tie her down so once she was done screaming for the most part I grabbed her pinning her to the bed and we restrained her without a problem, sedating her wasn't AS easy but we got it done and over with "this isn't good" i said to myself not Expecting an answer I jumped when I got one.

"Why no it isn't" this of corse came from Adrian and the next comment from Sonya "I have some healing charms..." of corse they did " ok ill put them on them taking the charms for the two I carefully as if not to wake them put them on the girls. "Sonya-" I started but she cut me off " I can't see if their Auras are connected while their asleep" "oh ok" "but" said Adrian "as much as I hate to say it Rose has darkness in her aura again, but when your around her it fades into golden" ok this was good and bad.

Sorry it's so short but ive wrote 3 in one day so review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**

They tied me up, worse Dimitri tied me up the last time someone had tried to take me away a court Dimitri was ready to fight for me... and now? Now he was the one tying me up.

The second I woke up I knew what was wrong with me and that I was being stupid Dimitri would never hurt me not in a million- "DIMITRI!" he cringed at his name "yes Rosa?" good he wasn't ignoring me "what happened?" I asked knowing full well what had happened "well you and Lissa are, well, kinda" KINDA WHAT? "are bonded, at least we think so" ok maybe I didn't remember everything that had happened... "shit" I said "my reaction was a little worse than shit Rose" said a voice I knew all to well, turning my head as far as my restraints would let me I smiled "so, what do we do now?".

**Lissa POV**

She looked bad and for Rose thats saying something, her mascara was running and she had been practically hog tied to the bed she looked like something out of a murder film.

"Rose you don't look so good" I stated, Rose would hate it if I didn't tell her but she just smiled ever wider "not looking so great yourself" she was right I could just see my face in the tray that was now propped up against the wall.

"Girls" the voice startled me I had forgotten Dimitri was in the room "yes Dimitri" Rose said in a sexy voice, Dimitri gave her a funny look "I've been asked to ascorte you to your rooms" we can leave? "but your going to be confined in one room together until we can sort this out" room mates cool "and your going to have a 24/7 Guardian outside your door" well that isn't new.

**Dimitri POV**

I hated having to do this but it was an order from Hans himself and so begrudgingly I marched the girls off to their room for who knows how long.


	5. Read Please

Ok guys im sorry to say i'm going away to camp, and ive got writers block so ideas? I'm going to try and write an M rated Fan fiction for THe Mortal Instruments books before I go so thanks ill try and pick up another day in like August it's a 3 week cadet camp with out internet so BYE thanks for reading.


End file.
